A name, a story
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Siapa namamu? Ada apa dengan Temari dan Shikamaru? Baca dan review cerita rumit ini.Fic kedua Kuchi, review diwajibkan!


**Disclaimer : Semua chara punya Masashi kishimoto. Saya cuma nyolong doang!!**

**Aloha!!! Ni fanfic kedua Kuchi. Sebenernya fanfic pertama juga belum selesai sih!! Tapi Kuchi pengen bikin cerita tentang pasangan favorit Kuchi, Shika-Tema. Udah deh, selamat baca!!**

**A name, a story**

Temari menunggu seseorang hampir satu jam. Orang itu yang akan bekerja dengannya mengurus ujian cuunin. Dan mereka sudah sepakat bertemu depan gerbang Konoha ketika matahari terbit.

_Hah lama banget. Mau sampe kapan aku nunggu dia?? Kalo dateng, kalo enggak?? Apa aku susul aja ke rumahnya?? _Batin Temari.

Setelah berpikir lama, Temari akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke rumahnya. Sesampainya disana, seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu.

"Ehm mau bertemu dengan siapa ya??"

"Apa Shikamaru ada??" Tanya Temari sopan.(Kalo gak sopan udah diusir kali)

"Oh ya, ada. Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu lagi yang gak lain adalah ibunya Shikamaru,Yoshino-san.

"Harusnya pagi ini aku melaksanakan tugas bersamanya"

"Oh!! Ehm . .sepertinya dia masih tidur. Bagaimana kalau kau yang membangunkannya??"

"Eh??" Tanya Temari heran.

_Aku kesini kan hanya untuk memastikan dia masih dirumah. Kenapa harus aku yang membangunkannya?? _Pikir Temari keheranan.

"Ayolah. Kamarnya di lantai dua. Pintu pertama" jelas Yoshino.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Temari menaiki tangga.

_Pintu pertama berarti yang ini_, pikirnya.

Temari lalu membuka pintu. Dia tertegun…

_Ya ampun!! Shikamaru itu kalau sedang tidur keren juga…_

Shikamaru tidur dengan posisi telentang. Lengan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya. Wajahnya tenang.

_Gimana ngebanguninnya?? _Temari kebingungan.

Dia lalu memegang lengannya dan menepuknya pelan-pelan.

"Eh . . Shikamaru?? Hey Shikamaru?? Bangun !!!!!" bisik Temari.

Perlahan-lahan Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"TEMARI????? KENAPA KAU—"

"Maaf tapi ibumu yang menyuruhku" jawab Temari menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Iya kalo ibu yang bangunkan, kau tidak akan bangun" kata Yoshino yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan pintu.

"Eh—ta—tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Harusnya kau mengerjakan tugas bersamanya kan pagi ini??" potong Yoshino.

"Ya ampun!!! Maaf Temari!!"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Hah dasar kau ini. Untung pacarmu ini tidak marah" lanjut Yoshino.

Mereka berdua blushing.

_Pacar ????_

"Ehm maaf. Ta—tapi aku bukan pacarnya" koreksi Temari.

"Apa?? Bukan?? Masa?? Aduh maaf!! Ibu pikir kau pacarnya. Habis ibu tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru bersama perempuan lain selain teman satu timnya"

_Apa?? Artinya dia belum pernah…jatuh cinta?? _Pikir Temari.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak pergi.

"Temari, bagaimana kalo kita mengobrol di ruang tengah??" usul Yoshino.

"Eh baiklah"

Di ruang tengah . . .

"Kau dari Suna??"

"Iya"

"Kau cantik sekali"

"Eh—" Temari blushing.

"Shikamaru beruntung bisa bekerja bersama kunoichi sepertimu."

"Eh . .Kenapa??" Tanya Temari heran.

"Ah tidak. Aku jadi ingat saat dia kecil dulu" ujar Yoshino sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Seperti apa??" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Dia itu sangat pemalas. Itu turunan dari ayahnya. Tapi dia pintar. Itu sebabnya dia jadi orang kepercayaan Hokage sekarang"

Yoshino terdiam. Temari terus mendengarkannya.

"Sifat ayahnya itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi ada satu sifat yang beruntung ada pada mereka. Mereka sangat melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan mereka juga sangat lembut pada perempuan."

"Ya aku tak pernah memukul wanita,kan?" tebak Temari.

"Ya. kau tahu?" Tanya Yoshino heran.

"Dia bahkan tak menyentuhku saat aku melawannya dulu" sahut Temari(Itu loh waktu ujian cuunin)

"Ya itu nilai lebihnya. Sayang dia itu pemalas kelas satu, bagaimana bisa dia menemukan cintanya jika ia tidak mencarinya??"

"Suatu saat dia pasti akan menemukannya sendiri"

Yoshino tersenyum, "Ya. Kau benar. Kau sendiri?? Kau sudah punya kekasih??" Tanya Yoshino menggoda.

"Belum" jawab Temari jujur.

"Yang benar??" Yoshino tidak percaya.

"Aku belum menemukannya."

"Pasti banyak yang melamarmu, kan??" tebak Yoshino.

"Eh—i—itu—"

"Apa tidak ada satu orang pun yang merebut hatimu??" Tanya Yoshino lagi.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa??"

"Mereka hanya menyukaiku karena kedudukan adikku sebagai kazekage. Bukan menyukaiku karena cinta" jawab Temari dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Hm . . Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya" hibur Yoshino.

Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru lalu datang, "Ayo Temari!"

"Iya." Jawab Temari sambil bangkit.

"Shikamaru!! Jangan macam-macam pada Temari, ya!!" ancam Yoshino.

"Iya Ibu. Tenang saja. Memangnya kenapa sih??" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tidak" jawab Yoshino sambil tersenyum.

"Hah. Merepotkan"

X~X

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi??" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ehm…Tadi kami membicarakan kesamaan sifatmu dengan ayahmu"

"Hah Dasar!!"

"Ternyata sifatmu itu kebanyakan dari ayahmu ya!!"

"Ya, mungkin. Lalu kalian membicarakan apa lagi??"

"Ehm…Cinta"

"Hah, membosankan"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang begitu"

"Sudahlah!! Ayo kita ambil berkas-berkas itu sekarang"

Ketika sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas . . .

"Hey Shikamaru!! Apa memang kau tidak pernah memikirkan perempuan??"

"Ehm…Tidak!!"

"Masa???"

"Hah!! kenapa sih kau menanyakannya??"

"Ingin tahu"

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Ya, aku pernah jatuh cinta"

"O ya?? Pada siapa??" Tanya Temari heran.

"Itu ketika umurku 6 tahun. Waktu itu . . ."

**Flashback :**

Shikamaru baru pulang dari akademi. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Rambutnya yang tergerai seperti emas. Kelihatannya dia sedang bersama ayahnya.

"Tunggu disini" kata ayahnya sambil masuk ke sebuah rumah.

Gadis itu diam saja. Shikamaru lalu menghampirinya.

"Hey. Aku Naara Shikamaru. Apa kau dari daerah sini?? Aku belum pernah melihatmu" sapa Shikamaru.

"Aku dari Suna" jawabnya datar.

"Oh...Ngomong-ngomong boleh ku tahu siapa namamu??" Tanya Shikamaru sopan.

"Namaku Sa—"

"Ayo"

Belum sempat gadis itu meneruskan ucapannya, ayahnya sudah keluar dan langsung membawanya pergi. Shikamaru memandangnya sampai mereka hilang di tikungan. Sejak itu Shikamaru terus memikirkannya.

_Hah. Siapa namanya ya?? Sa siapa??Coba aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…._

Esok harinya Shikamaru berjalan-jalan di kota untuk mencari gadis itu. Mungkin saja dia masih disini. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan pujaan hatinya di bukit. Tampaknya sedang melihat langit.

"Hey!! Kau yang kemarin kan??" sapa Shikamaru.

"Oh ya. Kau juga kan??" jawab gadis itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Melihat pemandangan disini. Di Suna tidak ada pemandangan seindah ini" jawabnya.

"Eh kemarin kau bersama ayahmu, ya??"

"Iya. Kenapa kau ada disini??"

"Eh—i—itu—"

"Ehm..Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi. Besok aku akan pulang .Dah" kata gadis itu.

"Ya. Hati-hati" kata Shikamaru, terpana melihat gadis memandangnya sampai gadis itu menghilang. Sepersepuluh detik kemudian Shikamaru menyadari bahwa dia belum tahu nama gadis itu.

"Aduh bodoh sekali aku. Apa besok masih bisa ketemu, ya?" ucap Shikamaru.

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru menunggu di tempat pertama kali dia melihatnya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, dia melihat gadis itu menuju ke arahnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak sendirian. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat bersamanya. Mereka terlihat akrab. Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru langsung kembali ke rumahnya.

_Tak ada gunanya aku mengharapkannya . . ._

**End Flashback.**

"Sa siapa??Dari Suna??" Tanya Temari heran.

"Iya. Apa kau tahu?" balas Shikamaru.

"Setahuku tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang mempunyai nama depan berawalan 'Sa' " ucap Temari yakin.

"Oh" ucap Shikamaru sedikit kecewa.

"Kau amat terpesona padanya ya?" tebak Temari.

"Mungkin"

"Mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan menemukannya"hibur Temari.

"Terima kasih"sahut Shikamaru sambil membalas senyumannya.

Sepersepuluh abad kemudian….

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga" gerutu Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum. "Akhirnya besok aku pulang juga" kata Temari kemudian.

"Kau pulang besok?" Tanya Shikamaru terkejut.

"Yup"

"Hah, membosankan. Aku juga sebenarnya diberi libur oleh Hokage selama 1minggu" jawab Shikamaru santai –seperti biasa–

"Eh, kenapa tidak kau cari saja cinta pertamamu itu?" usul Temari.

"Hm..Bagaimana ya?? Ya sudahlah. Daripada aku bosan di Konoha" pikir Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum.

Sudahlah!!Kita percepat saja waktunya.

Di Suna…

"Mau kuantar melihat-lihat desa?" tawar Temari ramah.

"Baiklah" jawab Shikamaru pasrah.

Setelah lama berputar-putar, mereka beristirahat di sebuah kedai.

"Bagaimana?? Apa sudah ada yang mirip dengan cinta pertamamu itu??" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Belum. Aku tak yakin akan menemukannya" jawab Shikamaru putus asa.

"Kenapa?? Kukira mungkin-mungkin saja" Temari heran.

"Entahlah"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mencarinya lagi??" bujuk (???) Temari.

"Hn, ya baiklah" Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali berkeliling Sunagakure. Setelah satu jam berkeliling…

"Hah, lelah juga" keluh Temari.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau mencarinya lagi" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?? Kalo kau rasa dia cinta sejatimu, kau harus mencarinya!!" kata Temari tidak sabar (Kok Temari yang ngotot ya??).

"Aku tak yakin dia cinta sejatiku. Sudahlah!! Aku lelah" jawab Shikamaru pasti.

"Hah, terserah kau saja" Temari akhirnya mengalah. "Ehm…Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau ikut??" Tanya Temari.

"Kemana??"

"Klinik. Aku mau menjenguk Kankurou"

"Kenapa dia??"

"Biasa. Luka parah dalam misi" jawab Temari enteng.

"Ya sudahlah!!"

Di Klinik…

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kankurou??"

"Sudah cukup baik. Kau datang sendiri, Nee-san??"

"Tidak. Aku bersama Shikamaru??"

"Shikamaru?? Dia ada disini??"

"Ya. Dia sedang libur dari tugas."

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk??"

"Dia bilang mau mencari sesuatu dulu"

"Ooohhh…" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru masuk.

"Hai, maaf menunggu la––" kata-kata Shikamaru terhenti saat melihat Kankurou. "Kau––Kankurou??" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tentu saja aku Kankurou. Kau pikir siapa??" Kankurou tersinggung.

"A––apa rambutmu memang berwarna coklat??" Shikamaru masih terlihat heran. Kankurou memang tak memakai baju shinobi-nya. Dia kan sedang terluka parah, jadi dia memakai pakaian klinik plus rambutnya itu kelihatan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Shikamaru??" Temari masih keheranan.

"Aku––tidak apa-apa" Shikamaru terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Kankurou dan Temari masih terlihat heran.

Sepulang dari klinik…

"Hey, Shikamaru!! Kau tadi kenapa sih??" Temari penasaran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan Temari. Temari masih dengan raut wajah meragukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui Kazekage?? Ada surat yang Hokage titipkan padaku" Shikamaru memberi usul. Temari hanya menggangguk saja.

Di kantor Kazekage…

"Ini surat dari Hokage, Kazekage-sama" ujar Shikamaru sopan. (Kalo nggak sopan udah remuk kali).

"Terima kasih. Kau mau berapa hari disini??" Tanya Gaara ramah.

"Eh…mungkin hanya 4 hari"

"Oooh…"

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Kazekage-sama" Shikamaru lalu keluar. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah tulisan yang terpampang di pintu Kazekage. 'SABAKU NO GAARA'

"Sabaku no Gaara?? Apa ini nama keluarga??" Shikamaru heran.

"Hey Shikamaru!! Sudah selesai??" Temari menghampirinya.

"Sudah"

"Mau kuantar ke penginapan??" kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh" Shikamaru membalas senyumannya.

Di jalan…

"Ehm…Temari, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu??" Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu. Nanda??" Temari heran dengan sikap Shikamaru sejak tadi.

"Apa nama lengkapmu sama dengan Gaara??"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan saudara. Ada apa memangnya??" Temari tambah heran.

"Tidak" Shikamaru tertunduk. Temari mengerutkan alisnya.

X~X

"Kita sudah sampai" suara Temari memecah kesunyian.

"Ah, ya"

"Kau kenapa sih, Shikamaru??"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau berbohong, ya?? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sejak tadi" Temari menegurnya.

"Tidak"

"Dasar lelaki!! Sebegitu pentingkah memendam rahasia??" Temari mulai berpendapat. Anehnya, Shikamaru tertawa. "Aku sudah lama tak mendengarmu berpendapat. Aku suka caramu menilai seseorang" ungkap Shikamaru. Wajah Temari merona.

"Ya––sudahlah!! Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa" Temari sedikit_ blushing_. (sedikit!!)

"Dah!!"

Kamar Temari, malam hari…

_Shikamaru itu kenapa sih?? Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan?? Aduh!!! Kenapa pula aku memikirkannya. Dia kan sedang mencari cinta pertamanya. Jangan-jangan aku…jatuh cinta??_ Temari termenung sendiri.

_Shikamaru…andai saja aku cinta pertamamu itu…Aishiteru Shikamaru…_

X~X

"Temari, hey Temari!!" Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Temari, tanpa dosa.

"Kau kenapa??" giliran Shikamaru yang heran.

"Ti––tidak" Temari –blushing–

"Ehm…Temari, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Nanda??" Temari heran.

"Aku selalu membayangkan cinta pertamaku itu" Shikamaru mulai berangan-angan.

_Jangan katakan!!!_ Temari berharap.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu" Shikamaru menoleh.

"Kau tinggal satu hari lagi disini dan kau _tidak _menemukan cinta pertamamu itu??" Temari berpendapat.

"Siapa bilang!! Aku rasa aku menemukannya, kok" Shikamaru tertawa.

"Oh ya??Siapa??" Dada Temari berdegup tak menentu. Lama Shikamaru terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab,

"Kau" Shikamaru lalu menggenggam tangan Temari.

"APA???Apa maksudmu???" Temari heran campur blushing.

"Aishiteru, Sabaku no Temari" Temari terpana.

"Kenapa kau bisa menganggapku cinta pertamamu??" Temari masih tak mengerti.

"Rambutmu pirang, matamu hijau, namamu berawalan 'sa', dan yang lebih pasti, Kankurou sangat mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang kulihat bersama cinta pertamaku itu" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Temari terkejut mendengar analisis Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin aku cinta pertamamu?? Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannmu saat aku kecil dulu" Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Tapi aku yakin bahwa kaulah orangnya. Apa kau tidak––"

"Aishiteru too" Temari menyela pembicaraan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Temari.

X~X

Gerbang Sunagakure, pagi hari…

"Dah! Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Shikamaru berpesan pada Temari.

"Kau juga. Jangan mengeluh terus" nasihat Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Dan sampaikan salamku pada ibumu, ya??" pinta Temari. Shikamaru melongo.

"Tentu" Shikamaru mengangguk. _Salam buat calon mertua, bolehlah!_ pikir Shikamaru (Ahahaha!!!Bercanda. Author stress)

"Ya sudah. Sana pergi!! Nanti kau kemalaman" nasihat Temari –lagi–

"Iya ya. Dah" Shikamaru lalu memeluk Temari sebelum pergi. Temari memandangi pemuda itu sampai hilang diantara debu pasir.

_Shikamaru…aku bahagia sekali, karena aku adalah cinta pertamamu…Aishiteru, Shikamaru…_

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Kok Temarinya lembut banget ya?? Kayaknya kebanyakan perubahan setting, alur yang gak jelas, kata-kata yang gak penting, dan obrolan yang nggak nyambung. Gomen deh!! Fanfic ni dibuat cuma atas dasar kesukaan Kuchi doang sama Shika-Tema. Jadi banyak cara penulisan yang nggak di perhatiin. Maaf banget ya!! **

**Jangan segan-segan buat nge-review ya!! Setiap review amat dihargai. Kuchi request dong!! Buat siapapun, bikin fanfic Shika-Tema dong!! Kuchi nge-fans banget ama mereka berdua soalnya. Sekian dulu deh!!**

**Jangan lupa review, ngebantu ortu, beribadah, dan belajar. Tetap semangat!!!**

**Ciao!!!**


End file.
